Green Eyes
by DF-chan
Summary: Both Toothless and Hiccup have green eyes. Or where jealousy works both ways. One-shot. K ?


**.Green eyes.**

**SUMMARY:** Both Toothless and Hiccup have green eyes. Or where jealousy works both ways. One-shot.

**WARNINGS:** Very-very bad English people, BEWARE! _*Box Ghost mode on*_Fear the doom from my grammatical mistakes and confusion in past tenses! Tremble in mention of OOC-ness and general ignorance on Viking culture and movie canonness. _*Box Ghost mode off*_ And I didn't write off scene and other details, I concentrated mostly on the main theme of this fic: _jealousy_.

**A/N (9-10/03/13**): Written in one evening (-errr night) and is not beta-ed. First attempt in HTTYD fandom, so be merciless and give me a full-blown welcoming flaming! By the way, set somewhere after the end of the movie and not far away before The Gift of the Night Fury. I think so.

**A/N (10/03/13):** Wow I checked and found a couple of obvious mistakes only a day later. I hate myself for them, but now I think I corrected everything I wanted...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any How To Train Your Dragon franchisee, but Goosebumps and fellas you don't know are all mine. (…heh….goosebumps… lol)

* * *

Since the end of the war Hiccup's life took an unexpected turn, magically transforming his barely acknowledged existence to the full blown popularity among his tribe mates. Everything happened so fast in his opinion: he fall asleep as exile, hated by everybody for ultimate betrayal of his kind and the next morning he woke up as a savior and a hero. He didn't know what he did to please the gods- oh, wait he knew. He spared Toothless.

The Night Fury that he hoped could become his lucky ticket for recognition of his tribe, respect from his peers and love from his father: became it, but in totally different way than he intended.

But he really didn't complain. Who would complain to have the most amazing best friend ever? With an added bonus that said friend is an overprotective deadly fire breathing lizard. Yes, Toothless was the best thing that ever happened to him (but he will never forgive himself that for that he had took his friend's chance to fly alone). Probably he will trade all his today's glory and fame for his dragon, if anybody would ask him to do so. He knew that that thing worked both ways, because Toothless 'told' him (through actions and expressions) that he will do anything for him too. That what he loved most about their friendship. It was special in every sense. Their bond was honest, strong and pure, not hindered by anything and Hiccup loved every minute spent with his best friend.

That's probably why now he was sulking like a little Terrible Terror who was neglected a tasty fish.

Ever since Vikings accepted dragons in their lives and recognized Hiccup for opening their eyes for them, the dragons became something akin to pets (but do not call them that in their presence, some dragons may be very sensitive about this issue). Naturally, Vikings latched to the chance to get to know the real dragons behind that image of bloodthirsty beasts and were pleasantly surprised to find out that those creatures are far more than what they seems. Monstrous Nightmares became the favorite companions for hunters and warriors, who respected their strength. Deadly Nadders were the most popular among shield maidens for their colorful scales and fairly friendly nature. Gronckles became something like family dragons, good for hard labor and cozy evenings near the camp fire. Hideous Zipplebacks turned out to be good with children, and often were seen to be near the bunch of them, keeping fights in bay and entertaining the little Vikings. Terrible Terrors, the most common dragons, flooded every home like cats, and could be found playing with little children and warming up the old bones of elders all around the village.

But, of course, everybody was also interested in the rarest breed of dragons, the one and only Night Fury. Considering the fact that Vikings never ever saw a Night Fury before Hiccup shot and befriended one, they were incredibly curious about the magnificent jet black cat-like dragon. And never passed the chance to meet Toothless. At first Hiccup was happy that his friend and other dragons were so welcomed by his fellow tribe mates, but slowly and surely his enthusiasm diminished as it seemed like every Viking they met on their way wanted a piece of _**his**_ dragon (in a good sense, not in I-want-to-chop-his-limbs-and-head-for-trophy sense). And that considerably decreased his deserved time with Toothless after oh-so-tiring day.

Like a few minutes earlier, when on their way to The Cove, they were caught on the outskirts of the village. They were walking (well, in Hiccup's case limping, because to the end of the day his leg always hurt like hell and he couldn't wait until they reached The Cove) when some Vikings noticed them and called out.

"Hey, isn't that little Hiccup and his Night Fury!"

The Chief's son inwardly groaned. That was the third time they were interrupted on their way! They will be never able to get into The Cove if it will continue like this. In moments like this Hiccup missed times when he wasn't needed and generally avoided by any Viking, who didn't want to be caught in his 'clumsy zone'. Hiccup readied himself to dodge questions and make a haste retreat, but a hand on his shoulder and Toothless' low groan stopped him.

"Hey Goosebumps." He dully greeted the older male whose heavy hand was on his shoulder. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, we just wanted to say 'Hi' to you and your dragon." Goosebumps (called in an honor of the state of his skin) laughed and patted Hiccup on the shoulder, nearly bringing the young teen to his knees. "It is always good to see you up and walking and your Night Fury as well!" The sturdy Viking gestured to Toothless who was approached by three others Vikings. Two young women and another man. Hiccup forcedly smiled at Goosebumps and nodded, thanking the older male quietly.

"Eh, despite how many time passed I will never get used to this beast following you around." Goosebumps grinned broadly, musing almost to himself. "Yeah, you changed a lot lad, a lot and for good-"

Hiccup nodded politely as the man continued to rumble, his mind only partly on him, while his eyes never leaved his dragon and other Vikings. Even if dragons were accepted, it didn't make him less paranoid when Toothless is left with any Viking alone. The memory of his dragon under the pile of the Vikings and then in chains, helpless and bond, still fresh in his mind. After that day he vowed to himself that he will never allow Toothless be chained and captured, so he kept an eye at anybody standing _**too**_ close to his friend.

He saw that one of the women had a fish – a cod, Toothless favorite! – in her hands and that she was trying to feed Toothless, who instantly cooed at her with round eyes and nudged her hand with a treat. Something constricted in his chest, like those many others times when somebody tried to approach Toothless with gifts. He blamed it on his nervousness that his dragon may bite somebody's hands off, if they did any wrong moves, but lately those nervous fits became more common. He even started to fear that he didn't trust his friend enough to leave him with other humans, but he tried to wave it off as his another weirdness.

As Goosebumps continued to talk, Hiccup turned all his attention at the dragon under others attention. Cod accepted and eaten, Toothless allowed Vikings to come closer to him to admire his slick figure and sparkling jet-black glassy scales. Hiccup tensed when the man put a hand on his friend's hide and gave a light rub, making toothless grumble in appreciation. Women, seeing their friend's success, moved their hands to Toothless head too, lightly scratching and rubbing the dragon along his glistening scales.

Hiccup chest felt like bursting from the unexpected feeling and his cheeks flamed in something he couldn't distinguish (was it anger that coursed through his veins?). But what made him snap was a loud purr when one of the women's hand found that special spot on Night Fury's neck.

"Okay! _**That's it**_!" Hiccup threw off Goosebumps hands with a burst of strength he didn't know he had and marched towards his friend, startling both him and the Vikings. "We are kind of in hurry and I will really appreciate if you will leave us alone, thank you very much." He bit out, glaring in irritation at suddenly meek and surprised Vikings. Hiccup ignored Toothless worried chirp as he pushed his dragon towards the tree line, grumbling along the way. "Seriously, you look like you never saw a dragon before. Heellooooo- we lived our whole life in a village raided by them and now we live with them, so be kind and stop gawking like idiots at _**my dragon**_ every time we pass by!" Hiccup took a deep breath, before flashing a broad smile at the astonished Vikings. "Have a nice evening!" And then they disappeared into the woods.

And now, he was sitting in The Cove with worried Toothless hovering over his shoulders as he continued to sulk on the rock after his revelation, stubbornly ignoring the anxious dragon.

He was jealous. Jealous of the attention his dragon gave other people when they approached him. Toothless was _**his**_ dragon! _**His**_ best friend! He didn't care that he sounded like a whiny child. He had all rights. Because Toothless was _**his**_ and others thought that they could take him and their precious time together away.

Hiccup paused. Was he being irrational? After all he couldn't _**own**_ his friend. It would be unfair to Toothless and very selfish of him to think so. Toothless was his own person –errr dragon- and he had no rights to put a claim and possession over him, like he was a thing, or –_shudder_- a pet. He was his best friend and he respected him enough to not to treat him like that.

But… probably that was exactly the issue. Toothless was his best friend. His first _ever __**real**_ friend. Maybe that's why he felt so possessive of him? He didn't want to share with something he finally got after so many years of loneliness? After all as he said, Toothless was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Hiccup sighed, now totally depressed. He was so screwed. Freaking out because of a petty jealousy towards his best friend who is a dragon. He wondered if he was acting like a jealous girlfriend?-

The smell of fish attacked his nostrils as something wet slid across his face. "Ugh! Toothless!" Hiccup's hands flew to his face, wiping out dragon's smelly saliva and glaring at the smug-looking dragon in front of him. Toothless, happy that he finally snapped his rider out of anything that was bothering him, nudged the grumbling boy in the shoulder with his snout.

"What was that for? Now I smell like your lunch." Hiccup sighed, wiping his hand on his tunics. The dragon snorted before flicking his earplates to the side and narrowing his eyes and jerking his head, as if saying _**That's for being weird. What's going on?**_

"Ugh, its just- Never mind. I'm just being stupid and acting like an idiot-" He didn't manage to finish that sentence when a tail was brought down on his head, smacking him hard. "Hey!"

Toothless looked not amused as he wiggled his tail in front of Hiccup's eyes, flashing the prosthetic fin.

_**Who are you calling an idiot? I don't think an idiot could have done that. **_

Hiccup paused, not moving his gaze from the red unnatural tail fin, before chuckling weakly and sliding from rock to sit on the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs and face hiding in his knees.

"Yeah, I know boy… sorry. I'm just being weird." Here the dragon shrugged _**Well you **__are__** weird**_ before settling down in front of the young Viking.

"It's just…" Hiccup paused, not sure how to explain to his friend that he snapped because he was jealous of those people receiving attention from the Night Fury. He blushed and buried his face in his knees. "I don't like… when others touch you." He mumbled into his leggings.

There was a silence and then a questioning croon.

_**What do you mean?**_

Oh gods, how he should say that? Hiccup chewed at his lip, sorting out through his emotions, then sighed and lifted his head to look straight into the big toxic green eyes of his friend.

"Buddy… you are my best friend." He said that with as much honesty and feelings he could muster, trying to express everything he felt in those simple words and willing his dragon to hear and understand them. For minutes both of them just silently stared at each other, as the world around continued to move.

Hiccup held his breath, waiting for Toothless' answer, but he wasn't prepared for his dragon to leap at him. The boy yelped, expecting to painfully hit the earth with the dragon weight on him, but there was no pain. Instead he felt something smooth and warm wrapped around him and his world spun around a little, before finally settling down. In the dark of scales and limbs he heard a full of delight croon all around him and rumbling directly under his head, that was pressed to the dragon's chest.

_**And you are **__my__** best friend.**_

Hiccup couldn't help a wide grin that appeared on his face, as limbs around him tightened a little and then laughed outright when a grumble and a playful growl resonated through the body under him.

_**And I won't allow **__anybody__** to take you from me.**_

"Same with me, bud. Same with me."

* * *

**...**

**Because we always see how Toothless snap. Hiccup can do it too, huh?**

**R&R?**


End file.
